


Spanking the Penguin

by Fledhyris



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, No Sex, Penguins, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: A strange affliction plagues Doctor McKay, in which he keeps turning into a penguin. Doctor Zelenka really doesn't have time for this, as they have pressing work to be done. There is only one solution; and there is method to his apparent madness. Rodney, it turns out, has methods of his own. Those sneaky scientists...The kinky spanking is HUMAN FORM ONLY, people. This is not bestiality fic, don't worry.Originally posted to LJ in 2006. Fandom at the time had a bit of a thing for penguins, so this made more sense than you might think. Aah, those were the days, when SGA was the crackiest, perviest fandom. Then Supernatural came along...If anyone is interested, the species of penguin Rodney turns into is a Rockhopper.





	Spanking the Penguin

A dismal squawk issued from McKay’s direction, and Radek looked over at his boss and friend’s workstation, and sighed.

“Ah, Rodney, why must this always happen when we are needing you most?” He levered himself up and trotted quickly over to McKay, reaching out and grabbing the chair’s occupant before he could resist or escape.

Zelenka sat down in Rodney’s place, lowering the unfortunate scientist to his knee with a gentle but implacable grip. Rodney struggled, honked and pecked viciously at Radek’s fingers, but in his altered form he was no match for even the smallest of Atlantis personnel.

“I do this for your own good, Rodney, you know this to be true,” Radek warned as he got a better grip on the slippery, pear-shaped body with one hand, and raised the other a few centimetres in the air. The hand came down with sharp but careful finality, smacking the parti-coloured rump with a feather-dampened ‘plumpf’.

Rodney’s webbed feet stuck out ridiculously on either side, flapping frantically as he wriggled and squirmed, and his squawking turned to an outraged hissing as he strained his neck almost 360 degrees to bite his tormentor.

“Ah, ah ah!” Zelenka waggled a finger sternly in front of McKay’s beak before administering a second spanking. It took two more slaps before the rotund little form on Radek’s knee blurred, shifted and expanded with alarming rapidity, turning back into the familiarly human, and not inconsequential, bulk of Atlantis’ chief scientist.

Radek let go with an ‘Ooph!’ at the sudden weight, and Rodney tumbled to the floor with another avian-sounding squawk. He picked himself up, brushing himself off and glaring at Zelenka with calculated menace. Radek held up his hands and stood up quickly, backing away to his own seat.

“Rodney, I am sorry, but we are really needing your help right now, and you know this is only way to turn you back…” he explained rapidly, his nose scrunching anxiously beneath his wire-rimmed glasses.

Rodney sniffed, drew himself up haughtily, and turned back to his computer screen. “Fine. But don’t think I’m going to forget this,” he muttered darkly.

Hours later, the emergency dealt with, Radek was just settling down to read a little before getting a well-deserved early night for a change, when there came a knock at his door.

He sighed, but was always polite. “Yes? Please come in?” he called, laying down his book.

The door opened to admit the rather alarming – given the earlier events of the day – figure of Rodney McKay. Radek swallowed nervously as Rodney slid the door to, checked the locking mechanism, and strode purposefully over to the bed.

“Wh… what?” Radek started to ask, cringing back slightly; he wasn’t afraid of Rodney, exactly, but he expected retribution and he wasn’t sure what form it would take, which made him anxious.

He was completely taken aback, therefore, when Rodney knelt down by the side of the bed, lowering his head as though in prayer – or penitence.

“Zelenka, it’s pretty well known that all I need to turn me back is the stimulus of pain,” he rattled off, sounding a little breathless and quite nervous himself. “You could have stuck me with a pin or something; spanking was totally outside the box!”

“I, I… I am sorry, not knowing what to say…” Radek was flustered, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment. Had Rodney caught him out in his little fetish? But then why was he kneeling like that before him, like a supplicant at church?

Rodney waved a hand in the air to silence Radek. “Don’t worry, Zelenka, it’s not a problem. Only, if you want to spank me, I’d prefer we do it properly, when I’m in a condition to appreciate it.”

Zelenka just gaped, his eyes widening comically behind his spectacles as Rodney shifted, hands going to the front of his pants, opening them and shucking them down his legs then turning to reveal his nicely rounded ass. He was wearing pale blue boxer shorts, Radek’s favourite colour. Zelenka found himself hypnotised by the sight of those firm, powder-blue cheeks. Unconsciously, his hands started straying downwards, tensing and flexing in anticipation.

“You… you really mean it?” he whispered, awestruck. It was a fantasy come true, but he had never dreamed…

“Yes, yes, would you please get on with it?” McKay replied testily. “You want it, I want it; just not when I’m… Feathers make less of a cushion than you might expect. And really, at work, in front of _everyone;_ it’s not very becoming to my position!”

“So… there is to be no… retribution?” Radek checked, ever cautious. 

“No, not this time. But don’t ever do that again, not in public and not when I’m not myself!” Rodney lifted his head sharply and glared at Zelenka.

Radek raised his hands, palms out, and shook his head decisively, but his eyes were already beginning to gleam, a steely glint of appraisal and resolve. 

“Fine, fine, no more public spankings, and next time, I stick you with the pin, yes?” His lips quirked in a passing imitation of Rodney’s habitual smug expression.

Rodney nodded once, sharply, and squared his jaw, meeting Radek’s brilliant gaze. An unspoken understanding flashed between them, recognition, acceptance, and building excitement.

“Good. Then, up!” Radek demanded, patting his knee, all trace of uncertainty and humour vanished from his tone. His demeanour was suddenly businesslike, stern and focused. 

Rodney ducked his head, smiling a small, satisfied smirk, and moved to drape himself over Radek’s lap.

All the inconvenient – and oh so deliberate – changes of form had been worth it then, in the end.


End file.
